The return of the past
by Lady Knightley
Summary: Mei is a childhood friend of Kukai that went to London to study. What happens if she comes back? And what's her relation to Ikuto? Please read I am not good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1: The return

**Meimei11: Hey there everyone! This is my first ever fanfiction , so please be kind**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo chara! I only own my characters.**

**So on with the story**

** Chapter 1: The return**

"Mei – chan. Wake up were here." A little voice said to me. I wasn't really good with waking up by force, I groaned as I covered my face with a pillow. "5 more minutes." I replied. "But Mei – chan were gonna land any minutes now. At least look at the view". It said again. I sighed knowing that my little chara would just get angry if I don't look. I opened one of my eyes and saw the land. It was as beautiful as it was when I left. " See Mei – chan I told you it looks beautiful" She replied, the girl that was talking to me was my guardian chara, Miku. "You're right Miku, it is beautiful". I said finally opening my other eye. " Lady Mei we are about to land, please get ready for your fans." One of my maids said. "Oh yeah I forgot about that for a second. I'll be there in a sec." I replied. And at that she went back to who knows where. "Okay Miku its time for you to go back to your egg now." I told Miku, gesturing to her egg that was Purple with two cat prints on it. "Okay but I want you to wake up Nori later, so I can play with her" I nodded, she was always playing with Nori so I guess they've been pretty close. Miku went back to her egg and I started getting ready to face the fans. I put Miku and Nori's egg into my bag and I put on a pair of shades to keep myself safe from all the cameras of course since they always make my eyes blur out after a while. I finished getting ready and went to the airplane's door. "Are you ready Mei?" Alice asked a bit worried. "Of course I am" I replied with a soft smile.

The doors of the plane opened slowly. I sighed a bit. Then finally the doors were open releasing the screams and shouts of the fans. I smiled softly like I always do and waved at them while walking down the stairs 'Wow they sure are giving me a warm welcome.' I thought.

It had been Ten minutes of me signing autographs and shaking hands as well as taking pictures and finally just then did Alice called me to go to the car. I walked to the car slowly, one because I was tired and two because I didn't want to give the fans the expression that I so wanted to go home.

I got to the car and sighed in relief. It was finally time for me to go to my real home. It was pretty silent in the car and by that I mean awkwardly silent I think its been at least 10 minutes since the awkward silence started. The car stopped at the traffic light. I looked outside the car's window and there I saw my most treasured place, the park. I looked at it with tearful eyes seeing that place just made me cry and most of all it reminded me of an old friend. "So, you still haven't forgot about him, have you?" Alice finally spoke with concern on every word. "Yup. I guess I just cant forget that stupid smile he wore everyday" I replied smiling softly. I looked down at my bag to see Miku and Nori's eggs sleeping soundly. After that conversation, we decided to talk about my future school which was called as Seiyo Academy. Alice went on and on, on how beautiful that place was.

After another 10 minutes, we finally got home. "Well were home" Alice stated. I ran out of the car to see my old home. I gasped as I saw the beauty that was still concealed within every part of it. I ran inside the house exited to see my room. Everything was well kept inside the house, all the furniture were still there. I ran up the stairs and into the hallway I stopped at a door that had my name on it. "Here we are Miku" I said as Miku floated beside me. I opened the door slowly and found myself lost of words "Wow! Mei – chan it looks beautiful" Miku said looking around the room. The room had light lavender walls and a king sized bed in the center of the room "Well I must say it is very pleasing" Nori said finally waking up "Nori finally you woke up I was worried you might be dead" I said sarcastically "Nori – san come play with me down stairs. I want to show you a good trip around the house" Miku said happily "Well you guys have faun. 'Kay and stay out of trouble" I said as I went to my bed. I laid content on my bed thinking if he could still be there. "Mei – chan dinners ready!" Alice shouted from the kitchen. I went down the stairs and ate my dinner. Miku and Nori went upstairs with me. I showered with hot water and put on a comfy night dress. "Good night Mei – chan" Nori and Miku said in unison. "Good night you guys" I said drifting off to my kingdom.

**Meimei11: Wow that was exhausting! Finally I finished it. Well please press the perfectly wonderful green button in the bottom. So see ya' guys next time!**


	2. Chapter 2: It's me

**Meimei11: Hey you guys I'm back!!!! For those that does not know yet, Alice is Mei's secretary which is also the one that take cares of Mei's job when she's busy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!**

** Chapter 2: A nightmare and A new beginning**

"_Mother, it's beautiful" a girl with long black hair told her mother while staring at a white music box that had golden designs imprinted on it._

"_We made it all for you. We don't want our only child to be lonely" A man with dark hair stated_

"_Lady Yuri, Master Kyo. The car has arrived" A maid entered_

"_Well then Mei, I guess we have to go now. Be nice. Okay?" Yuri said to her daughter_

"_Yes mother" Mei replied smiling softly _

"_Bye darling" her father said, kissing her forehead_

_Mei hung her head low as she watched her parents walk away. Two maids came into the room._

"_Lady Mei, it is time for you to go to bed now" One of the maids said walking towards the hallway. Mei simply nodded and followed the maids. They stopped at a big door at the end of the hallway. Mei opened the door and went in her head still low. She simply tucked inside her bed as one of the maids set her in._

"_Alice, do you think they will be alright?" Mei asked_

"_Of course. They always do these kind of things and they're always okay. What would make you think that?" Alice asked_

"_I don't know I was just wondering, you see" She replied preparing to get to sleep._

"_Well good night then Lady Mei" Alice said, turning off the lights._

_Later that night:_

"_Lady Mei!" Alice screamed, slamming the door_

"_Hmmmm? What is it Alice?" Mei asked while rubbing her eyes_

_Alice crouched at the side of the bed, tears falling down from her eyes._

"_Lady Mei, I came with bad news for you." Alice said still crying_

"_What is it then?" Mei said a bit worried that her worst nightmare would come true._

"_You m-mother and f-father a-are.." Alice said crying even more_

_Mei stroked Alice's hair slowly and said "So, you were saying?" _

"_Your m-mother and fathe-er are …….dead" Alice said almost whispering the last word. Mei gasped as she heard the bad news._

"_I-I knew it "Mei said still holding the tears within her eyes_

"_L-lady Mei, what are we gonna do now?" Alice asked_

"_We'll just have to wait then" Mei said calmly holding herself strongly as she have learned from her mother. But now what is she to do without her family._

I sat up from my bed, sweat falling down my forehead. It was the same dream again and again.

"Mei – chan did you have a bad dream again?" Nori said rubbing her eyes

"Yeah" I replied wiping off the sweat

"Well you better get up Mei – chan or you're gonna be late for school" Nori said floating out if the room.

I ran towards my bathroom along with my towel. When I finished showering I peeked out of my door a bit and said "Alice, do you know where my uniform is?"

"Its on your bed Mei" Alice replied

"Thanks a lot" I said going back to my room to get dressed. I walked to my bed and put my uniform on. It was composed of a red skirt, a white long sleeved collared shirt and a blazer. I wasn't really into it, but I had to. I sighed as I took my hair brush and started to put my blue headband on. I looked at my reflection in the mirror, I really looked kinda good in it.

I rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen. Miku was sitting on the table, eating a cake. Nori was arranging the flowers on the table and Alice was cooking……. Something. I took a toast from the table and took my bag with my shades and a beret

"Alice I'm going. Miku, Nori let's go." I said putting on my shades and beret

"Coming" The two said in unison

Miku and Nori came as fast as they can. I put on my shades and beret to keep me disguised and so I can keep away from the fans.

"Hey Mei – chan is that the school your going to?" Miku asked pointing to a really big castle like building. I followed to where she was pointing and there it was, the school where I will be staying for a while. I stared at it and started thinking. 'How the hell am I gonna fit in here'

**Meimei11: So I guess that's it for today. Sorry if her dream was even longer than reality. I will be trying to keep up with the flow and I will be putting in the SC characters in the next chapter. Please read and review **


	3. Chapter 3:

**Meimei11: Yo I'm back and I brought a new chapter. To those that want some more info about Mei just check out my profile, and just a reminder its still not finished. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo chara!**

** Chapter 3 : Meeting old friends and making new ones**

I stared at the school as if I haven't seen anything that big. I snapped out of my daze and started heading for school. Going to school for me this day wasn't going to be easy because the principal wanted it to be a surprise, so I character changed with Miku. The three of us just kept silent even though we really wanted to explore the whole school completely, we couldn't. We headed straight into the office and got my schedule.

When I got out of the office everyone was gone. I started to panic so I ran as fast as I could to my class and fortunately I got there without any harm or anyone following me. I knocked at the door softly. A man with Orange hair tied in a low pony tail opened the door.

"Oh you must be the new student. Wait here I'll call you when you can come in." He said leaving be outside the door.

~~~ Amu's POV ~~~

Sensei walked back in with his usually smile only this time even happier.

"So class it seems that we have a new student joining our class from now on" He said. I sighed and looked out of the window, I really never care but there's just this aura that makes me want to know who was outside that door.

"Amu – chan we sense an egg and a born one at that" Ran said, floating beside me. Now there is really something fishy going on. I turned back my attention to the teacher.

"Okay. You may now come in." He said in a cheerful voice. In an instant a girl entered the room wearing a beret and some shades.

"You may now also take off your disguise" He gestured to her beret. 'Disguise?' I thought. She carefully took off her beret and shades slowly. Her long black hair falling down and blue eyes revealing itself from the shades. I stared at her for a moment and so did the whole class, after a moment of silence everyone started screaming like crazy. I then noticed two charas sitting on her shoulder.

"Ran, Miki is that what you guys sensed?" I asked them. They both nodded.

"I am Mei Ryn" The girl spoke in a cool but soft voice.

"Oh my God you're the model and singer of Tenshi corp. right?" One of the girls asked. She nodded.

"Now you may take your seat at the back Ryn – san" Nikaidou said pointing to the empty seat behind me. And again she just simply nodded as a response. She started walking towards the seat behind me. I decided this would be a good chance to get a new entrance to the Guardians. I took a piece of paper and started writing on it.

~~~Mei's POV~~~

I sat at the back of the class near the window ' Bingo' I said placing my bag beside me.

"Mei – chan that girl in front of you has Guardian charas to." Miku said whispering to my ear.

"She's right" Nori said. I didn't really care, so I just stared outside the window. Suddenly something made its way to my desk. I looked at it and it was a piece of crumpled paper. I looked around me to see who threw me the paper, I saw that the girl in front of me was the one that threw it to me. I started unfolding it slowly to avoid tearing it. It said: _Meet me outside after school ._ I simply nodded at the girl.

~~~After school ~~~

I went to the girl that told me to talk to her after school.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" I asked her.

"Follow me" She replied. I shrugged and just followed her, we ended up at the school's garden. She stopped walking and finally turned to me. She had pink hair and had amber colored eyes.

"You have Guardian charas don't you? And not only one but two" She said in a cool voice

"And so do you and you even have more than I thought was possible" I said with a smirk.

"Anyways, this is Miku and Nori" I said pointing to my charas

"These are Ran, Miki and Suu" She gestured to each of them.

"Oh and I'm Hinamori Amu. Just call me Amu" She said smiling softly.

"Well I guess you already know me" I said returning a smile

"Well now that, that is cleared. Want to go get something to eat?" She said while stretching. It seems like she panicked a bit when she saw that I had two Guarian charas.

"Sure" I replied

While we were walking towards the canteen, I noticed an X – Egg floating around. I turned to Amu, who had a serious face on.

"Mei do you know how to character transform?" Amu asked me. I smiled a smirk

"Of course I can" I replied

"Do you want to have a little game" Amu said

"Sure" I said

"Ran, let's do it" Amu said to her chara

"Come on Miku, we're gonna play a little game we haven't done for a while

"My own heart, unlock!" Me and Amu said in unison

A flash of light appeared and surrounded us. After a while, the light disappeared and I was wearing a black turtle necked sleeveless shirt that reached just above my stomach and black shorts that reached just about 6 inches above my knees, I also had two guns on both of my hands and 2 pouches on my right leg. I wore black rubber shoes on my feet. Oh and did I mention I had cat ears and a tail when I character transformed. I looked at Amu and her clothes have also changed to a pink cheerleader outfit.

We ran towards the place where the X – egg had ran off. And successfully, it was still there. It was shocked when it noticed us and floated to the roof. Amu and I followed it. The egg was getting away again when Amu did a back flip over the egg causing her to land onto where the egg was about to go, at this point we had the egg surrounded. I fired my bullets 10 inches away from the sides of the egg to surround it. The bullets circled the egg making a blue aura around it.

"Amu, now!" I told her. I closed my eyes to keep my concentration going. After I felt that the presence was gone, I re – opened my eyes to see that Amu had already returned back to her true form. I returned as well.

"That was amazing Mei – chan!" Amu said in amazement.

"It was nothing I mean it had been really three years since I did that" I said blushing a bit.

"Amu – chan are you all right?" A girl with purple hair came running towards us.

"We saw a big flash of light" Another girl said, this one seemed to be younger.

"Yeah. I'm okay" Amu replied, smiling

"Amu – chan, who is this girl with you?" The girl asked again.

"Oh sorry, I totally forgot. This is" Before Amu could finish, the girl with brown hair jumped in excitement.

"You're Mei Ryn. The CEO, model and singer of Tenshi Corp." She said showing a magazine to my face that had my picture on it.

"Yup, that's right." I said putting on a simple smile.

"Well then, I am Fujisaki Nadeshiko." Said the girl with purple hair.

"And I'm Yuiki Yaya" The girl with Brown hair said happily.

"A pleasure to meet both of you" I replied nicely.

They also introduced me to their charas. Yaya suggested for us to watch a soccer game. I agreed with it since I really want to see some action. We all headed there talking about how great it would be if I joined the guardians and laughing at our charas as they played with each other. After a while of walking we finally reached the field. It was beautiful as I presumed. We all took a seat at the grass and started watching the game. While I was arranging my stuff I heard someone say look out or something like that. I turned to see what it was and then I saw the soccer ball heading towards me. I caught it just on the right time with my hands, thanks to my fast senses of course.

"Hey! Are you alright?" A guy said. I looked up to see who it was and there I spotted **him**.

"I'm really sorry for that" He said rubbing the back of his head.

"It seems you have leveled up on your performance, Kukai" I said with a smirk. Kukai simply was shocked that I knew him.

"It also seems that you had forgotten your childhood rival" I said frowning a bit to his action.

"Eh?" He said rubbing the back of his head again. He is so clueless.

"I'M MEI! STUPID, I CANT BELIEVE YOU FORGOT ME!!!!!" I said whacking him with the ball.

"Oh now I remember" He said finally getting it.

"Finally, it was about time" I said face – palming myself

"Wait. You guys know each other?" Amu said with a confused look on her face.

"Okay before we go any further. Kukai please take a break first so we can continue the game." One of his team mates said.

"Oh yeah, sorry. You go take the lead for a while, I'm just gonna have to clear things up here" He replied with that irritating grin on his face. Kukai slowly went down on the grass to lie down.

"So, how do you guys know each other" Amu said

"Like what Miss don't forget me here said, we are childhood friends and rivals when it came to sports." He said pointing to me.

"But whenever it came to studying, we were always flunks" I said closing my eyes to calm myself.

"Wow! I never thought that Kukai had so many childhood friends that are girls" Yaya said thinking.

"So it seems" Nadeshiko said giggling

"So, Kukai are you sure she's just a friend?" Yaya said whispering to his ear though I could still clearly hear it.

"No worries you guys we're just friends and that's all. Oh and Kukai where's Daichi?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"He's napping what else" He said pointing to the tree we we're under.

I finally then noticed that the sun was already setting down. I gasped and started running towards the school's gate.

"Hey Mei! Where are you going?" Amu asked

"Sorry guys but I have to go Alice is gonna be angry if I'm late" I replied as Miku and Nori followed me.

"Well see you tomorrow" Nadeshiko said smiling while Yaya just waved goodbye.

I rushed out of school and into the road in my disguise. I kept running and running carefully so that my disguise won't come off. Finally, after 10 minutes of running I finally reached home.

"I'm home!" I said while opening the door. To my surprise, Alice was in the living room watching TV. The sky was already a light purple when I got home and that was just 10 minutes. I changed my clothes to a regular brown short with a pink t – shirt.

"Mei – chan can I ask you a question?" Miku said with a huge smile on her face.

"Of course you can." I replied without a second thought on what she was gonna ask.

"So, do you like Kukai?" Nori blurted out quickly. I almost fainted at that question.

"O-of course not. Where did you get that idea?" I stuttered, quite blushing a bit.

"Mei – chan has a crush on the school's soccer jock" Miku said happily.

"I do not!" I replied quickly.

"Then why are you blushing?" Nori said pointing at my cheeks.

"Mei! Dinner's ready!" Alice said

"I'm coming" I replied

" Hey are you guys coming or what." I stared at the two.

"We're coming" Miku said, still giggling. I sighed as I walked down stairs and into the dining room.

"I heard you saw Kukai at your school this morning." Alice said

"Yes. Yes I did, so what about it" I asked formally.

"Well I haven't seen him in a while. How is he?" She asked pretty interested.

"As always, he's as annoying as ever" I said as I ate my food.

"And how about Daichi?" She asked carefully.

"Like master, like chara" I said glaring at the my two charas. (A/N: Sorry I didn't mention that Alice can see charas)

"Ah I see" She said going back to the living room.

"Well I'm done with my dinner" I said while standing up and placing my plate at the sink.

"Well see you guys later" I said to Nori and Miku. I ran up stairs happily now that I got the two bugs out of my room. I locked the door and laid on my bed. Suddenly there was a gust of wind coming from my balcony, I sat up to see what or who was responsible for that. And there I saw, the guy I hated most.

**Meimei11: Yay a cliffhanger! Who could that person be and what was he doing there? Stay up for the next chappy. Please read and review ^^**


	4. Chapter 4: Him

**Meimei11: Hi you guys! I am now back from serious Writer's block and now back with another chapter! Enjoy!! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the plot and my characters**

I turned to look at the person responsible for the draft that came in my room. It seems that it was Ikuto Tsukiyomi, a friend of mine, kinda. He is the son of the head of the company I used to be partnered with, Easter was it's name. Ikuto walked towards my bed and looked at me with his ever so happy smirk.

"It's been a long time Mei" He said puuting down his violin on the chair near my bed.

"Have anyone taught you that it was rude to intrude in somebody's house especially their room" I countered, getting up and sitting at one of my spare chairs.

"Happy to see you again Mei – chan nya~" Yoru greeted me. I smiled and patted him on the head softly. The only reason I hang out with Ikuto is that he always has Yoru with him when he comes.

"I noticed that you have practiced playing your violin again" I said gesturing to his violin. He only replied with a nod.

"What happened to you? Cat caught your tongue?" I said while smacking him with a rolled up magazine in my hand. Don't ask me where I got it.

"Ow. That hurt you know and I was just thinking of something so don't worry. And how would a cat catch my tongue" He replied finally cutting off the silent treatment.

"You never know Ikuto, with that tongue of yours, you could easily get in trouble" I said, a smirk appearing on my lips. I walked towards the balcony and I stared at the garden below me. It was really comforting to see a well cared for garden. Ikuto walked beside me together with Yoru.

"Well we better get going. We have more"

"Places to go?" I said smugly, cutting him off. He leaned at me closer.

"You know me so well" He whispered to my ear. I smiled at this reaction. He was always easy to predict, considering he only does a few things.

"Be careful then. You may never know what awaits you" I replied going back to my room. He stood on the railing and just jumped off. I sighed, it was always the same thing with Ikuto. He comes, we talk a bit, he goes and I wonder how I will schedule my meeting with my studies.

After a few moments of pondering, I walked over the balcony again and closed the doors. I gave a last quick glance at the balcony and I think I saw a person behind one of the trees. I shuddered it off and just went back to my bed. I thought of how it's going to be now, living a life as a star by night and student by day, going to school and more importantly being balanced. I sighed it all off and walked to the showers. I quickly took a bath and went back to my bed. I laid down and drifted off to dreamland.

**Meimei11: sorry it was short. I was pretty busy this week and maybe next week to, but I'll try to keep up with the story.**

** Read and Review**


	5. Chapter 5: Black Joker and Chesire cat

**Meimei11: Thank you so much for the reviews even though there are only two. I'm still freaking happy. I'll try to update more this month. I promise I will never abandon this story. Now, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!**

**The Black Joker and The Chesire Cat**

I woke up this morning only to see the light of the sun streaming down at my eyes. I got up and took a calming shower and got out. I wasn't feeling pretty good today. Maybe it was because of the shadow thingy I saw. Nah, who knows.

I put on my uniform and got my bag, placing Miku and Nori's eggs inside. I ran across the hall, down the stairs and into the kitchen. I looked over to the counter but Alice wasn't there. She must be at work. That girl's a workaholic sometimes.

"What are you looking for Mei-chan?" Miku asked me, half asleep I think.

"Nothing" I said while walking towards the door. I put on my usual disguise and started making my way to school with Miku sleeping on my head. Suddenly I heard someone running towards me. I turned around, only to be glomped by Yaya.

"Good morning, Mei-chi~!" She exclaimed. She let go off me and we started making our way to school.

"Not so loud Yaya." I told her.

Yaya kept on blabbing about sweets and candies and how good Nadeshiko cooks while Pepe just kept on trying to wake up little Miku.I returned my gaze to where we were walking and I saw a certain Pinkette. I turned to where Yaya is or used to. I noticed that she had already ran to Amu. I giggled a bit. I also made my way to them.

"Good morning Amu" I greeted. Just then that I noticed someone behind Amu. I wasn't sure if it was a boy or a girl, I'll just describe it. It had blonde hair and pinkish red eyes. I looked over to Amu with a would–you-like-to-introduce look.

"Oh I almost forgot. Mei this is Tadase. He's the King's chair in the guardians" Amu explained. I nodded. Now I know it's gender.

"A pleasure to meet you" He said smiling and are those sparkles. I gotta lay off the ice cream.

"Now, let's all go to school together" Amu announced. We all walked silently until someone broke the silence.

"I heard that you also have guardian charas. Am I right?" Tadase asked. I nodded.

"Well, would you like to join the guardians?" He asked me. Wow everyone's quiet even Yaya.

"Well, that would be very nice" I said putting on my old English accent.

"Yay! Mei-chi is now a guardian" Yaya hugged me. I laughed until I realized that we were already in front of the school. I took off my disguise. I heard Amu sigh.

"You better get that mask ready Amu. School is going to start." I said with a smile.

"Well we better tell the teachers of the sudden announcement. You can stay in the Greenhouse for now. We'll tell the teachers you're excused." Tadase told me. I nodded and started making my way to the greenhouse. I suddenly stopped and turned to them.

"I don't know where that is" I said. They all sweatdropped. Hey, it wasn't that pathetic.

"I know. Why don't you go to the soccer field and get Kukai to come with you" Amu suggested. I nodded and made my way to the soccer field. Good thing I love sports or I wouldn't know where the soccer field was to.I ran to the soccer field with Miku following me.

"Looks like Mei-chan gonna see her Prince charming again" Miku chuckled. I shot her a glare and continued running.

"At least Im not in love with a cat" I countered. Miku blushed furiously and I laughed. She is so in love with Yoru. Just as I was about to make another insult I bumped into someone.

"Sorry. I wasn't looking to where I was going" I said as I bowed.

"No worries. It's good" The person replied. I looked up and saw that the person that I bumped into was no other than prince charming himself, well at least that's what Miku calls him. I stared at him blankly like a fangirl. Suddenly, his voice snapped me back to reality.

"So where were you going on such a hurry?" He asked. Miku was giggling like a mad person and Daichi was confused. So much like master and chara.

"Well, the guys told me that I should stay at the greenhouse until they call me. And well I don't know where it was." I explained while he just stared. Whats up with this guy? One moment he was alright, then the next thing you know is he's staring at the person he's talking to. Daichi laughed along with Miku. They make a good pair but Miku already likes Yoru.

"I'll take you there then. Wanna make it a race?" He challenged. I smirked and nodded.

"Ready, set, go!" I shouted and we ran through the school. I held back a little so I wont get lost and at the same time wont lose to such a jerk. I looked to where I was running and there it was, the greenhouse. I sped up a little bit more and so did Kukai. Oh he really wants a race, huh? Oh I'll give him one. I totally sped more and more until we reached the door, panting.

"Pretty good Kukai, but it was obvious that I won" I exclaimed pointing to myself with my thumb.

"Believe yourself all you want but it's clearly obvious that I won." He said taunting me.

"No you did not" I countered.

"Yes I did"

"No way"

"Yes way"

"Okay. What going on here?" A familiar voice asked. We both looked around to see Amu and the others, standing not so far away from us.

"Oh, nothing. We were just having a friendly race" Kukai explained grinning like an idiot.

"So, have you guys spread the news to the teachers?" I asked them

"What news?" Kukai asked while looking at us

"Mei-chi agreed to be a guardian!" Yaya squealed like she was on a sugar rush. Well, I think she is. I simply nodded.

"This way, I can monitor on how much Kukai becomes a playboy everyday" I said

"Oh, please. You just wa-''I covered Miku's little mouth with my hand and almost choked her for saying that. Perfectly, Nori woke up.

"What's up with all the commotion?" Nori asked looking as sleepy as always.

"Well, Mei-chan's joining the guardians so she can se-" I cut her off again. Nori put on a wide smirk.

"Uh? Before we get into anymore arguments, can we get to the auditorium now?" Tadase asked. I sighed.

"Sure. Come on Kukai we'll explain on the way there" I said more like whined.

We all got to the auditorium and I had to stay back stage until my name gets called. Fortunately they made another chair for me. It was the chair of the Black Joker. Actually I kinda like it, considering it's black. Then I heard my name get called after Tadase's whole speech thing. I walked up the stage and I could feel all the eyes staring at me. Thank my experience with audience. I walked over to the microphone.

"I look forward to be with all of you" I said, smiling a bit.

"That is all for now. You may all go back to your classes" Tadase announced. I sighed and walked over to the others.

"Welcome to the guardians, Mei" Kukai greeted.

"So, what are we gonna do now since you guys excused us for the rest of the day?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Well, I guess we'll go to the greenhouse for some tea and a few things that you will need to do" Nadeshiko thought.

"It's decided then! Greenhouse here we come" I said walking to the back of the stage.

"Umm Mei the greenhouse is at the other way" Kukai said. I headed to the other way with the others following me.

"Mei-chan's so pathetic" I heard Nori say to the others. I glared at her.

"Am not!" Kukai just giggled and so did the others. I stopped walking and pouted like a kid.

We walked towards the greenhouse talking about stuff like a corporation they need to stop, I mean we. I looked towards the trees and saw a shadow. I ran to the tree and walked around it. There was no one there. Oh crap I think I've been illuminating.

"What the matter Ryn-san?" Tadase asked.

"It's nothing. I just thought I saw something" I replied. Suddenly the charas stopped at their tracks.

"Mei-chan we sense X-eggs not too far away from us" Miku told me. I nodded

"Looks like we've got job to do" Kukai said. The others chara changed while me and Amu character transformed. I decided to use Nori this time.

"My own heart! Unlock!" Amu and I said.

Amu transformed with Su. Her uniform changed a lime green maid dress complete with gloves and a whisk. My uniform was also changed into a white collared shirt with a purple vest and a matching purple pleated skirt, a pointy witch hat, a black cape and a big dark wood staff with a purple gem on top. We all went to the place where they said they sensed the X-egg. We rushed over only to see about 35 X-eggs floating.

"Damn there's a lot" I mumbled to myself.

"Well we better get started if we want to finish up fast" Tadase said. Amu and I nodded.

"Sparkle death" I shouted as I took on a fair amount of about five. I swung my staff and a purple smoke appeared and surrounded the X-eggs. One suddenly got out and headed for Tadase. Thankfully Nadeshiko blocked it with her Naginata. I sighed as I called out to Amu. Amu used Remake honey to transform all X-eggs back. We undid our chara changes and transformations. I slumped down under a tree with Nori.

"That was tiring" I said in between breathes.

"I agree" Nori continued. We all sat down on the grass and laughed like we were crazy.

"What so funny?" A voice asked. I looked up only to see Ikuto jump down from the tree.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi!" Tadase snarled at him, going back to chara change.

"Relax Kiddy King. I was just here to visit an old friend" Ikuto said making Tadase angrier.

"I will not let you get Hinamori-san this time" Tadase fought back. I rolled my eyes. Looks like even Yaya, Nadeshiko and Kukai are enjoying this.

"Calm down. I wasn't talking about Amu here. I was talking about someone else" At this point I was getting nervous. I quietly sneaked behind the tree.

"Looks like Kitty-chan is trying to get away" He teased walking towards me. What does the others think is happening? Why wont they help me. I groaned and knew I'm not getting away from this so I turned around now facing a smirking Ikuto.

"What do you want now Ikuto?" I asked angrily and giving him a glare. Oh how I wish this would work.

"Is it bad to visit little Kitty-chan?" He teased.

"Yes, yes it is. And stop calling me kitty. I'm not a cat you know!" I shouted at him.

"Wait! So you guys know each other?" Kukai finally said.

"Obviously, Kukai. Would we fight if we didn't know each other?" I said looking at the idiot.

"Well, looks like I can't stay for tea. Gotta go now" Ikuto announced.

"Huh? Wait I'm not done with you! You are dead meat Ikuto Tsukiyomi" I shouted at him.

"I'll see you next time Kitty-chan" Ikuto said while ribbing his tail against my cheek. I swear he is going down! Ikuto left, leaving an awkward air around us.

"Care to explain?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Why not explain it in the greenhouse. We're almost there." Tadase suggested, finally calmed down. We all walked to the greenhouse. Nori and Miku were still playing with the others. Great Silence how I love it. We all reached the greenhouse and we all took a seat. Nadeshiko served us all tea.

"So, on with the explanation" Tadase said sipping a bit from his tea.

"Well, you see. Ikuto and I met in England when I was 6. He was, as you know, the son of the company Easter and I was to meet his father. His father introduced him to me and we became friends but not the good friends you think. We would sometimes fight because of his pervert ways. A few weeks later, he had to go back to Japan. When I came back here, I guess he heard from his father, he gave me a little visit. And that's it. No more." I explained drinking my own tea. Everyone just nodded. Miku happily ate a cookie and Nori was talking to Miki.

"No other things like working for Easter?" Tadase asked curiously. I shook my head.

"I already have my company so I won't need to work for another" I said I looked up and noticed that it was already getting dark. Wow explaining stuff sure takes long.

"Well, I have to go now. I still have practice" I said as I laid down my cup.

"Does Mei-chi have a concert going on?" I nodded and made my way to the door.

"Well see you guys tomorrow." I said giving them a little wave.

"Come on Miku, Nori" I called out.

"Bye!" They all said. I walked out of the greenhouse and sighed. Why did Ikuto have to come?

"Wow! Looks like you have a lot of admirers Mei-chan" Miku teased me.

"Oh please. Ikuto doesn't like me and I'm sure Kukai has another girl in his mind" I countered.

"Right. And you weren't thinking of Ikuto just a second ago" Nori continued the teasing.

"Is what I heard true? Kitty-chan was thinking of me?" Ikuto said from my back. I looked back and saw Ikuto smirking again, still in his chara change.

"Am not!" I said defending myself from embarrassment. I walked towards my house and ignored Ikuto.

"Aww Kitty-chan's ignoring me now?" Ikuto purred.

"Wow looks like the cat has senses after all" I said not bothering to look at him. Thankfully, I reached the door and walked inside.

"I'm home!" I called out. Nobody answered.

"Alice's not gonna be home for the rest of the week" Ikuto said walking in the house.

"That means I can stay until Alice comes back" Ikuto said happily as he laid down on my sofa. Rest of the week huh? That means my practice will be stopped. What day is it today? Tuesday. Yeah that's right its Tuesday. That means Ikuto's gonna be here with me for 5 days. Oh no. This is gonna be hell.

"Hey. You in there?" Ikuto asked me while waving his hand in front of my face. I snapped out and made my way to my room.

"If you want to stay, act properly or I'll kick you out" I snapped.

"Where are you going Kitty-chan" Ikuto pouted as he took out a milk carton.

"Where else. Im going to my room to get dressed" I replied. I could sense Ikuto smirking behind me.

"I can help you with that Kitty-chan" Ikuto said, making me blush like a volcano. I ignored it and ran to my room.

"What is up with that guy?" I asked myself, taking out some clothes.

"Its obvious now Mei-chan" Miku remarked as I put on a blue shirt.

"What's obvious Miku?" I asked her.

"It was obvious that you liked Ikuto talking to you even if he is perverted." Nori answered while I put on a pair of shorts.

"I do not like Ikuto Nori. I like someone else and you know that" I replied at the two clowns while brushing my hair.

"Oh. You mean _that_ guy" Nori said looking at me. Miku just looked confused.

"Who? Who is it? Tell me!" Miku whined as I winked at Nori signaling her not to tell Miku.

"Oh nothing Miku" I replied opening the door and walking to the living room, where the Chesire cat waits. The two just followed me down the stairs giggling. Fan girls.

I got down the stairs and saw that Ikuto doesn't have his cat ears anymore. Yoru was playing with a ball that I guess he found under the sofa. That's where Miku usually hides her toys. I sat beside Ikuto and started reading a magazine. Ikuto looked at me.

"Done with your assignment already?" He asked looking emotionless.

"We were excused from all studies today" I replied not bothering to look up from the magazine.

"Well okay then" He replied.

"What's for dinner?" He asked me curiously. I looked up from the magazine I was reading and Miku stopped playing with Yoru and Nori.

"I have no idea" I simply replied. All of them sweatdropped.

"Wow you're pretty responsible" He countered.

"Well was it my fault I didn't know she was going to work for the rest of the week?" I countered. He just sighed and turned to another channel. Damn this guy is right I better think of something. I know. I quickly stood up and went to the kitchen, Nori following me. I searched the fridge for some ingredients. I took out all of them and I looked at Nori. She nodded and chara changed with me. Good thing Nori knows how to cook.

XXXXXXXX FEW MINUTES LATERXXXXXXXX

I sat down everything on the table and undid the change. I walked over to the living room and saw that Ikuto was still watching TV and the two cat charas were still playing at the coffee table.

"Dinner's ready" I told him. Ikuto turned off the TV and walked over to the dining room. We both ate in complete silence. I finished eating and brought my plate to the sink. I went to the stairs but before I went up stairs I turned back to Ikuto.

"Go find yourself a room. Most rooms here are vacant and lock the doors before you go to sleep" I said sternly. He replied with a nod. What an obedient cat. I walked to my room and took a quick shower. When I got out, Nori was the only one there.

"Where's Miku?" I asked while putting on my night gown.

"She's down stairs. Playing with Yoru" She replied simply. I walked over to my bed and lied down.

"Well, good night Nori" I said before drifting off to sleep. This is gonna be a long week.

**Meimei11: Finally it's done. Looks like Ikuto got the upper hand in this chapter. Anyways if anyone's thinking Mei is a Mary-sue I'm open to suggestions to keep her away from that syndrome. Read and Review. Criticisms are accepted ^^**


	6. Chapter 6: Oh no

**Meimei11: Yo! I'm back! Hehe! I'm on a sugar rush today so I'm really happy. Anyways, there's gonna be a surprise in this chappie. Please read**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the shugo chara characters and I also do not own Dania. I only own Mei and her charas and the plot.**

I woke up only to feel a nice warm thing beside me. I kept on snuggling it until I remembered that there was nothing warm there last night. I sat up on my bed, scratched my eyes and looked at what it was. Well apparently all I could see a big lump on my bed. I don't remember putting anything beside me last night. I started thinking what happened last night and POOF. Oh no. It cant be. I stared at the big lump and took off the blanket. And there he was; Ikuto, sleeping so soundly like the cat he is. He is in so much trouble. I got off of bed, almost tripping over him, and stood at the side of my bed glaring at him.

"Ikuto!! Get off my bed!! Now!!" I screamed at him, waving my hands around. Ikuto stirred a bit followed by a moan. He opened his eyes slowly and yawned. He gave me his signature smirk and I gave him my signature glare.

"Good morning Kitty-chan" He greeted me like nothing happened. I crossed my arms while tapping my foot on the cold wood floor

"Get out now!!" I screamed again. He only snuggled on my bed, completely ignoring my previous comments.

"But Kitty-chan, it's still early." He replied. I simply growled and looked at my clock. It was already freaking 7:45. Oh God I have to go to school now. I pushed Ikuto off my bed and out my room. Wow, he sure was heavy. Once I got him out, I started getting a shower. I got out and took out my uniform from my closet. While I was putting on my socks I remembered, Oh darn I forgot to make breakfast.

"What's happening, Mei-chan?" Miku asked sleepily peeking out her egg. I slung by bag on my body and brushed my hair.

"Come on you guys were gonna be late" I said to Miku and an asleep Nori. Apparently Nori was still asleep in her egg. I took their eggs and opened my bedroom door and ran out it. I almost tripped as I saw Ikuto still sleeping near my door. I ran across the hall, down the stairs and into the living room. I was about to get out, but before I got out of the house, I smelled someone cooking eggs and bacon. I walked back into the kitchen and a girl with Light blue hair and Red eyes was cooking happily behind the counter. I stared at her for a few seconds when, she suddenly stopped and looked at me with a soft smile.

"Oh. Hi there. You must be Mei. Am I right?" She asked me, now facing me. I nodded as a response. Miku then came out of my bag and went in front the girls face.

"Do you think she has a Guardian chara?" Miku asked me and I continued staring. Somehow she looks a lot like Ikuto. Suddenly, the girl hugged Miku.

"Awww you're so cute" She exclaimed. Reminds me a lot of Yaya. Just in time, Ikuto went down the stairs still looking sleepy. He then noticed the girl by the counter and stared at her. By this time I have come back to Earth.

"Dania?! What are you doing here?!" Ikuto asked the girl supposedly named Dania. Wow that sure took long just for him to analyze what's happening here. Wait long?! Oh God I have to get to school.

"Oh my God I'm gonna be late for school. You guys can explain it to me later after school" I said running out of the house with Miku following me.

"Aren't you gonna eat breakfast?" Dania asked.

"No. I have to get to school. See you later" I replied. I character changed with Miku to make my running faster. I sprinted to the school. To my surprise, nobody was there. I stared at it like the school became a magical dimension. A janitor came past by me.

"Well, you're very early miss. Classes doesn't start until after 30 minutes" He explained. No way, I just missed breakfast because of a 30 minute advance in my clock. I gaped, my mouth hanging open.

"Thank you for telling me then" I said to the janitor after I snapped out. He nodded and went somewhere. I walked absent mindedly to the school.

"What are we gonna do now, Mei-chan?" Miku asked me while she sat at my head. And then a good idea came to my mind. I ran to the greenhouse so I could find something to actually do. I got to the doors and to my amazement Tadase was already there. I walked in quietly, making sure not to surprise him. He looked up from his work and smiled at me.

"You seem to be early, Ryn-san" He told me. I sighed and took a seat at one of the chairs across him.

"Well, my clock was advanced by 30 minutes so I thought it was already 8 am" I explained while he gave me a cup of tea. I drank a bit from my tea due to the heat. Miku just sat on the table nibbling on a cookie.

"You do know that you're not the only early one here, right?" He said calmly as he shuffled a few papers. I nodded.

"Of course. You, me and the creepy janitor" I said. He only chuckled as a response. I stared at him again, absorbing his looks. He so looks like a girl. I wonder if he **is** a girl.

"No, not only us. Souma-kun is also already here and he said the same reason as to why he was already here" He continued. Who knew we have the same problems.

"Where is he? It would be nice to talk to him for a while" I replied as I put the teacup down on the table and stood up with Miku following my actions.

"He's at the soccer field" He said. I nodded and headed for the door when I remembered something.

"Oh and Kiseki" I turned around and smiled sheepishly

"Lay off the work will ya" I replied as I turned around and headed for the Soccer field. The soccer field was wide, a pretty good place to practice football too. I searched around for a brunette and perfectly he was under a tree, asleep. I walked towards the tree and looked at the sleeping figure. Daichi was also under the tree asleep beside Kukai. I chuckled and I winked at Miku, signaling her to wake the two jocks on my signal.

"One two" I whispered behind the tree, getting ready to pounce.

"Three Go!" I said as I tackled Kukai from behind. He suddenly woke up and laughed as I chuckled at his reaction. Miku also seemed to be successful in surprising Daichi. I laughed as Daichi chased after Miku. I giggled as I looked at the two. Then I returned my gaze to Kukai.

"Alarm clock problems?" I asked teasingly as I sat beside him.

"Yep. What about you? Or are you naturally early?" He asked as we both kept watching Miku and Daichi run around.

"Nah. My clock was advanced 30 minutes so I woke up early thinking it was already 8 am" I answered fluently. He stared at me like I have grown two heads.

"What? Did I just grow another head? Or did I say something?" I asked sarcastically as I turned around. He laughed at me like I was a maniac.

"That's what I like about you Mei. You always know how to make a person happy." He said happily.

'_Oh my God did he just say he liked me. Wait, stop illuminating Mei.'_ I started thinking. I snapped back to reality when I noticed Miku grinning at me. I suddenly stood up shocked.

"Well, looks like classes are going to start" Kukai said, stretching. I nodded and smiled at him.

"I'm going now. See ya later" I waved a good bye as I walked calmly back to the building.

"Don't forget. Meeting at lunch" He added as he walked back to his classes. I looked back and nodded with a soft smile. I walked with a bit of pace when I reached the door. I hummed happily while Miku looked at me. And then just when I thought she was gonna keep shut. She smirked triumphal at me.

"Mei-chan like Kukai~~" She chimed at me cheerfully and I stopped and started chasing her around. Then, finally I caught her. Just then have I noticed that everyone was looking at me. I put down my hands and smiled sheepily.

"Uh? There was a fly." I stated smiling nervously as I kept my finger on Miku's mouth. Everyone went back to what they were doing and I sighed walking back to my classroom after releasing the uber-crazy Miku. I entered the classroom only to be glomped on by Yaya. I chuckled a bit as I saw Nadeshiko and Amu behind her trying to get Yaya off me.

"Yaya. Please get off me. I cant breathe" I said as I tried pushing her off. Yaya got off me happily.

"So what are you two doing here?" I asked pointing to Nadeshiko and Yaya.

"We just came to visit Mei-chan" Nadeshiko explained. I nodded and then out of the blue Nikaido-sensei appeared from behind me with a hell of books in his hands.

"Good morning everyone" He chirped as we made way for him to walk. Fortunately he didn't trip this time. Yaya and Nadeshiko left and me and Amu walked to our seats.

"Okay everyone. Today's lesson is all about literature." Nikaido exclaimed as he took out one of the books from his mountain. I looked out the window, not caring about the lesson. Who cares? I have straight A's in literature and it's not like there's gonna be a surprise quiz tomorrow.

"So, as all of you know, we are having a quiz tomorrow about Shakespeare's famous story, Romeo and Juliet" Nikaido announced, almost like he knew what I was thinking. Oh darn. Quiz tomorrow? This means studying. Wait I can just get the guys to study in a group studying thingy and then I can get away from Ikuto. That's it. You're so smart, Mei. Mwahahahaha.

"Mei-chan are you alright?" Nori asked me while Miku was laughing like crazy. I must've looked like I had drugs. Oh dear.

"I'm okay Nori. No worries" I replied reassuring the now concerned chara.

~~~~XX Skip to lunch break XX~~~~

"Hey guys!" I exclaimed as I jogged to the guardians. They were all sitting on a red blanket and so I sat down beside them.

"Mei-chi~!!!!" Yaya exclaimed as she hugged me. I laughed and she pulled away.

"Would you like to join us for lunch, Ryn-san?" Tadase asked me pointing to the really large bento box beside Nadeshiko.

"Sure. I would love to." I said as Nadeshiko handed me a cup of milk tea. I mumbled a thanks and took a sip.

"So where's Amu?" I asked curiously

"Oh they'll be here" Nadeshiko replied. A moment later I heard some screaming and running. I looked to my right and there was Kukai pulling Amu around. I chuckled a bit. Same old Kukai. That two stopped and Amu laid down on the blanket while Kukai chugged down a bottle of water.

"Had fun?" I asked Amu jokingly as she sat up, still panting from the run. I mean who wouldn't especially if you're being dragged.

"That was so tiring. Hm? Why aren't you traning?" Amu asked me while I sipped a bit from my tea. I turned at he and smiled softly.

"What training?" I asked while Nori and the other charas played together under a tree except Miku of course.

"Well, since you're a joker, you have to go train for times when an X egg might be a little wild." Tadase explained as I took a cute octopus shaped hotdog from the bento.

"So, you guys want me to be able to withstand that kind of attack?" They all nodded. So that why. This is easy. I stood up and stretched a little bit.

"Okay. Well, lets get started" Kukai stood up and walked over to me to tie the rope. When he was done, Amu gave me a good luck.

"Be careful you two. Remember not to bump into any students." Tadase reassured.

"Yeah, yeah grandma" I replied. Suddenly there was this little sound that I heard. Looks like, Tadase character changed.

"I'm no old hag. I am a king. Bow down low servants." Tadase kept ranting while Yaya and the other charas cheered.

"Ready, set, go!" I exclaimed running. Apparently Kukai kept his speed going, not even moving an inch behind me. Speed was one of the things me and Kukai practiced a lot. We were passing the school gate when I saw a shadow behind the trees. I suddenly slowed down and Kukai got the opportunity to drag me. And guess what? He did. He sped up a lot more than we were running. Now he was dragging me like how he dragged Amu. I saw the big tree in where everyone was sitting under and before I knew it we were already under the tree. I panted heavily as I drank a bottle of water.

"Cheater" I shouted at Kukai as I sat down beside Amu.

"It wasn't my fault you slowed down" Kukai countered. I just huffed and crossed my arms. Then, I remembered my little plan.

"Hey guys, remember the quiz we have tomorrow?" I asked and all of them nodded.

"Well, I was thinking if we could do a study group." I suggested flashing then a smile. Okay calm down Mei. You can take rejection. Tadase thought for a while when Nadeshiko answered for him.

"That would be very nice Mei-chan" Nadeshiko poured some tea in Tadase's cup and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Does that mean I can come?" Kukai asked as he made a puppy eye pout. Like that's ever gonna work on me, I can resist it no matter what they do. I let out a small huff.

"Of course Souma-san" Tadase answered and I looked at him with my mouth ajar. That stupid gay will get it someday. I swear. Kukai patted on me on the back.

"Looks like I'm coming too" He said proudly while colorful words screamed through my head. I calmed down eventually and turned to them while we ate.

"So where shall we study" I asked. Nadeshiko smiled softly at me. Wow this girl is too happy.

"We can all go to my place. I'm sure everyone knows it by now right" She replied and everyone nodded except me.

"Eh?"

"Oh I forgot that Mei-chan still doesn't know about it. Then, Kukai-san would you please lead Mei-chan there?" She asked. Oh and she just has to pick Kukai huh? Curse my bad luck and karma.

"Sure. I get to see her house again, that way." Kukai replied. Am I in a reality show? 'Cause I don't think I'm enjoying it. I glared daggers at the little mutt while I drank my tea. The bell rang and all of us went back to our classes. I sighed next class was home economics, too easy. Suddenly I felt a hand on my wrist and there stood Nadeshiko smiling happily. She walked closer.

"The teacher of your next class is absent. Would you like to join us to bake some cupcakes?" She asked me, I brightened up. I loved baking food and I must say I was a bit good at it too. And so, Amu, Nadeshiko, Yaya and I went to the cooking room in the greenhouse. The room was huge, filled with cooking utensils and food of course. I squealed in joy as we started cooking. I learned that Amu was not the kind of person to cook.

"Are you going to make any for Souma-kun, Mei-chan?" Nadeshiko asked suddenly, I flinched a bit but regained my composure while whisking the batter.

"Sure, why not and I'll make sure to put poison on his" I said as I chuckled evilly. Yaya, who was tasting the cake Nadeshiko made earlier with the charas, spoke up.

"Does mei-chii like Kukai?" Yaya blurted out, this time I flinched a little too much that I almost dropped the batter. Nadeshiko and Amu looked at me suspiciously while Yaya, Miku and Nori grinned evilly.

"Mei-chii like Kukai~~" The three little brats chimed, I wanted to shout no but something just kept me from doing that and instead I looked away and said a simple 'does not' I don't even know if they heard it. Nadeshiko just smiled softly and returned to teaching Amu how to mix the batter. I kept my head low when Kukai came bursting into the room with Tadase running after him.

"Souma-kun please hand the papers to me" Tadase kept on shouting while chasing the overly happy jock.

"Try and get it Tadase" Kukai laughed. I sighed and set the batter down and walked towards Kukai with a frying pan in hand. I walked up behind him and hit him with the frying pan. I guess that hurt considering he dropped the papers and Tadase caught them. He scratched his head and turned towards me.

"What was that for?!" He asked. I tapped my foot against the wood floors angrily and looked at him.

"What was all that commotion? And for all the places to run, Kukai, the kitchen?" I asked as I glared at him. He cowered in defeat. I sighed darn it, I think this one worked a little too well.

"Oh come on, I was just playing around" He whined. I kept on glaring at him. I hate being shorter than him so much. Its so hard to glare. I sighed in defeat.

"Alright, I'll let you go this time, but if you dare do this again especially while I'm cooking then you're dead meat" I replied as I turned my gaze on the two love-struck cupids aka Nadeshiko and Yaya. I turned on my heels and was awlking back to my work when Kukai carried me princess-style.

"What the hell, Kukai!!!!!!" I screamed. He knows how much I hate being carried when unnecessary. He just laughed and put me down on the chair beside us. I swear, I saw Nadeshiko and Yaya with a camera when he lifted me up.

"I knew that would work" He grinned at me. I was trying and miserably failing to get my natural breathing back. This is why I hate surprises, my breathing gets out of hand.

"Well, see ya later then" He added walking back out. The rest of the day was spent by us, the girls, giving the teachers the cupcakes we baked. I walked out of the gate of the school and started heading home. I started thinking about the three boxes of cupcakes I still had.

'_Maybe I should just give it to Dania and the others' _I thought. And I decided that it. Okay then after that we have to study at Nadeshiko's house and Kukai is gonna pick me up. Right that seems right. Wait, wait that means he'll find out that Ikuto's staying at my house. That will be so wrong. And at that thought I ran my way to the house. I slammed the door open and of course Ikuto was watching TV and Dania was reading a book.

"Thank God he has soccer practice" I said as I slumped down with my back on the door. Ikuto shifted his gaze to me and so did Dania.

"And who is this he, I'm hearing about?" Dania asked excitedly. I stood up and sighed in relief.

"It's no one Dania. Oh and Ikuto, don't let anyone see you. I have to go somewhere later and someone's picking me up." I said as I went up the stairs. Miku went in front of my face once I got to my room.

"Mei-chan's going on a date with Kukai~" She chimed. I walked to my closet and just ignored her comments. I rummaged through all the stuff in my closet and all I found good to wear was a yellow summer dress with black laces on the edges. I sighed and started putting the dress on. Nori handed me a yellow lace.

"I suggest to let your hair down" She said as she gave me the lace. I tied the lace like a head band on my hair. I walked to the mirror and found that the dress really fitted me. I should really dress more girly these days. I got a black bag from my drawer and put Miku and Nori's eggs inside with a small notebook, a pen and some money. Perfectly the doorbell rang _'That must be him'_ I ran down the stairs and opened the door and there stood Kukai wearing a simple blue shirt, cargo pants and sneakers paired of with a baseball hat.

"Just a sec" I said as I closed the door. Great manners right? Anyways I looked back at the two who were lazing off in the living room.

"I'm going now, I'll be back by 8" I said as I ran off outside. I opened the door and Kukai was still standing there. I smiled childishly at him.

"Let's go" I said as I pulled him out of the gates of the house. I stopped when we are about a few blocks away from the house. We exchanged stories while walking towards Nadeshiko's house. We arrived shortly and I have to admit, my jaw almost dropped when I saw how big her house was. It was as big as a maze. An old woman let us in and guided as to a room. There in the room sat Amu, Nadeshiko, Yaya and Tadase. Amu was wearing a black skirt on pink leggings with a chain belt paired off with a black and pink checkered shirt. Nadeshiko was wearing a long sleeved purple vest on a white shirt and a blue long skirt reaching to her knees with her brown boots. Yaya was in an orange tank top under another tank top but white and some knee cut jeans. Tadase was wearing a green Polo shirt and blue jeans.

I sat down beside Amu and Yaya and Kukai sat beside Tadase. We were served with tea. The whole room was at silence although Yaya kept on smiling I ignored it when I noticed we weren't doing any studying, I broke the silence.

"Uh guys aren't we supposed to be studying?" I asked curiously. Nadeshiko spoke up.

"Well, we got news that school was to be cancelled tomorrow so I thought we could all just go out and eat dinner in a restaurant." She said. I froze, oh no. Well, at least classes are cancelled. I looked at Nadeshiko and asked again.

"So when do we leave?" I asked once again. I like asking questions too much. Tadase was next to reply.

"We'll be going now" He said as he stood up. Everyone put down their tea and also got up. I got up and we all headed outside. The charas were all called by Kiseki so its just all of us.

"Now we pick our pairs" Nadeshiko said. I knew she was planning something behind my back. Yaya took out a small cup with sticks sticking out. We all pulled out a stick and guess who I got stuck with.

**~~XX~~*****~~XX~~**

**Meimei11: Finally its done. Another cliffie. It was a bit short ne~. It's already late so I got sleepy. Well, read and review ne~. Criticism is accepted. ^^**


End file.
